Avoiding Love
by Miss British Teacakes
Summary: It all starts with a note that Sirius wrote to Remus in DADA. COMPLETE
1. I'm not in love

_Mr. Moony--_

_Love does some pretty funny things to people. They do things without any common sense whatsoever. For example, in the children's tale of Rapunzel, the wife desires lettuce (which also shows the funny things pregnancy does to women). So the husband, instead of going to the market to buy some, decides to steal it from his neighbor's backyard, who was never known to be kind in the first place. Then, instead of digging up a whole plant and putting it in his own garden, he just grabs some leaves._

_Then comes the search for the most beautiful person in the world. Lily is Helen to James' Paris. But then Dad thinks Mum is the most beautiful woman in the world, Lucius Malfoy thinks Narcissa is the most beautiful, and Peter currently thinks one of the Ravenclaws a year below is the most beautiful girl in existence._

_Everybody has eyes made of some sort of precious stone. Lily's are emeralds, Remus' are ambers, and mine are sapphires. Everybody's name is as sweet as wine on their lover's lips, and everybody falls into their lover's tender gaze._

_Everybody except me, at least. That is because I have avoided love. If there is one thing all of my cousins' romance novels have taught me, is what it feels like to be in love. And now I can prove that I am not in love. Because if somebody I care about wants lettuce, I'll go out to the store and buy some, instead of climbing into the lair of an evil witch and stealing it, where it's obvious I will be caught. I have never felt dizzy when looking into somebody's eyes, and no, nobody's name is as sweet as wine on my lips. I have never shivered under anybody's gaze, none of whom have eyes made out of rocks._

_So yes, I can successfully say, that I have hidden from Love._

--Mr. Padfoot

"Mr. Padfoot?"

Sirius looked up at Remus' voice, mocking his nickname in the dry tone that often revealed that he was amused by his friends' actions.

"Yes, Mr. Moony?" he said, smiling.

"You know how I have double Defense Against the Dark Arts before lunch, unlike you, who has Defense Against the Dark Arts then Potions?" Remus asked sitting down.

"Yes?"

"And you know how you decided to write this note completely randomly?" Remus held up a piece of paper.

"It was only random because I had nothing better to do, and yes."

"A few comments on it," Remus said, shaking the note open. "First of all, pregnancy is getting off topic. If you wanted to go into women's strange tendencies during pregnancy, you should have started a new paragraph."

Sirius smiled. It was just like his friend to go off about grammar, in a very –well, actually only a little—serious letter.

"A few factual errors too. The husband in Rapunzel was too poor to buy the lettuce. Although I agree, it was rather silly of him. I suppose I can agree with the 'Search for the most beautiful women'," Remus said looking thoughtful. "Also, amber isn't always considered a stone. Some scientists believe otherwise, but I'll let that slide."

Sirius nodded. Remus was avoiding the actual subject matter, but Sirius wasn't too concerned. He knew that Remus hadn't missed it altogether, because he knew that Remus _wasn't_ daft, by any means.

"Now, I've never really considered wine sweet myself. Rather more tart actually," Remus had acquired a thoughtful look, which was really quite cute. Of course Remus would _kill_ Sirius for thinking that, but it was cute, nonetheless. "Although, I must admit, wine, and champagne are much better than beer. I favor chardonnay, myself, though."

"Remus!" Sirius said, loudly. "You yell at _me_ for going off on tangents, then you do it yourself! You drive me crazy!"

"Hold that thought," Remus said. "I'll come back to that."

"What?!"

"Now, if somebody is shivering or feeling dizzy, I suggest they see a healer, rather than blaming it on their crush. It's rather irresponsible. If they feel like they're falling into somebody's gaze, again, I feel they should see a healer. They are obviously very sick. And lastly, no, romance novels don't tell what it's like to be in love. More than likely, the author is wishing _they_ were in love, and are imagining what it would be like to have something more than a one-night stand."

Sirius stared at Remus. He couldn't _believe_ that soft-spoken, gentlemanly Remus criticizing other people for what they were saying. What made it even richer was that Remus had never even had a girlfriend, let alone been in love.

"Now," Remus continued, "As for your avoiding love. How can you know, if all you've ever had for reference is crappy romance novels. Maybe you _are_ in love with somebody, and just haven't realized it yet."

Sirius certainly hadn't thought of that. Crappy romance novels were, after all, crappy. That meant they were off.

"I'll leave you with that thought," Remus said, standing up and leaving.

%%%%%%%

Notes: Well, should I continue? Is this turning into another one of my crappy Sirius/Remus ideas? _Should_ it be one of my crappy Sirius/Remus ideas (minus that crappy part)? Review and tell me!

Disclaimer: Last Christmas I asked Santa for the copyright to Harry Potter. Apparently he is still attempting to procure it for me, so this still has to be one fanfiction.net.


	2. I am in love

Mr. Moony— 

_The funny thing about being bi is that I felt I might have a greater chance at finding that special someone._

_But maybe I don't want to find that special someone. Maybe the person that I feel could be the special someone is not who I want it to be. I might be a little scared of what that person will think. Or what other people may think. Or what if that someone _isn't_ the special someone, and I find the _real _special someone._

_I was thinking about my last note to you, and, as once again I have finished my work in D.A.D.A., I am going to get your advice again._

_--Mr. Padfoot_

Remus looked at the note Sirius had left on his desk. Advice? Was that _really_ what his friend had wanted to do last time, get advice?

A special someone. Remus marveled at the difference between James and Sirius. James had dove into the whole idea that he had found his "special someone" two years ago. And the girl _still_ hated him. And here Sirius was, saying he was scared of commitment. Well, maybe not in those exact words, but it was relatively what he was saying. Not only that, but Sirius was scared of what other people would think. Which could only mean one thing:

This person wasn't a girl. And that could mean one of two things:

The person was a hermaphrodite. This was _highly_ unlikely, since, as far as Remus knew, everybody in this school was one sex or another.

Which led to number two. The person was a guy.

Remus couldn't think of a single person, save a few Slytherins, who would beat Sirius up because he liked guys. And the Slytherins were mean, _not_ stupid. Was his friend afraid for the other boy? That was, if it was a male. But as far as Remus knew, Sirius wasn't into doing little kids.

_Maybe I should actually talk to him about this. Full out._

He couldn't do it. Not with James there.

Well, it really wasn't James. James knew everything, anyway. But………Remus was afraid. Afraid that Sirius would tell him who it was, and then Remus would promise to help him win that person's heart. That person would _have_ Sirius. Not that Remus would be jealous, but……

But that was _his_ Sirius. _He_ was the one Sirius went to when he had a problem. _He_ was the one that comforted Sirius when he was upset. _He_ was the one………

And if that person should become all that to Sirius, then Remus wouldn't be needed anymore. He wouldn't have a use, and his worst fear was being thrown out the window, so to speak. And………

There had to be a different way to do this.

Remus pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a single sentence.

%%%%%%%

Author's notes: Wow. It's being continued. Of course, the other wow is that I'm listening to my old CDs. So that may have a little to do with this.

I really do try to come up with clever little disclaimers. A nice, interesting little way to say that I don't own Harry Potter. But I'm out of ideas. Sorry.


	3. A Guessing Game

Sirius saw a note drop in front of him, and he glanced behind him to see that it was Remus that had passed it. Slowly so that the parchment wouldn't crinkle, he opened the note.

_Tell me who it is._

Tell Remus who it was? There was no way in Hell. Remus would just have to figure it out himself. Unless……

Sirius wrote quickly on the paper and passed it back again. He heard Remus give a groan. Then Remus' quill scratching across the paper.

_I despise guessing games. You're not Peter frickin Pan._

Sirius gave a small laugh. He then looked at the next line.

_Fine. Is it a girl?_

No. Girls are great, but my current interest is _not_ a girl. I might not like him if he was.

_Is it forbidden love?_

Depends on how you look at forbidden, my dear Moony.

A small 'hm,' from behind. Then:

_He's not related to you, is he?_

Dear _god,_ no. Besides, the only guy in my family that would be interested in a romantic relationship with another guy is Regulus. My dad would hang himself.

_So, I'm guessing he's not a Slytherin._

No. He isn't.

_Good. That would be creepy (especially if the only interested Slytherin was your brother). What House?_

Yes or no questions only.

_Alright……Hufflepuff._

No. I don't think I would be able to stand that. No offense to Hufflepuff.

_He's not in _our_ House, is he?_

Hmph.

_It's not James is it? Cause you _know_ that you wouldn't stand a chance._

No it isn't. And I know I wouldn't.

_I'm not going to even ask about Peter. Is he younger than us?_

%%%%%%

Notes: Cliffhanger!! Sorry. I know what's gonna be on the next chapter. So I'll probably update in a day or two. And sorry, sorry, sorry for taking so long! And thank you to all the people that reviewed! You make me so _happy_!! Okay, I'll shut up now.


	4. A Conversation with Red

Remus looked up as somebody sat on one of the armchairs across from his couch. A girl with auburn hair and leaf-green eyes looked across at him, and started taking out her books.

"Hey there, Evans," he said, smiling.

"Hey there, _Lupin_," she said, smiling again. "What's up?"

"Hm? Oh, homework." Remus gestured to the notes spread across the table and the parchment he was currently writing on.

"Remus." Remus looked up, to see Lily looking at him worriedly. "What's wrong? Something's on you mind."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Remus."

"Well," Remus said. After a moment's pause, he continued. "See, one of my friends is gay—"

"It's James," Lily said immediately. "Please, please, please tell me that James has suddenly, inexplicably, _randomly_ realized that he's gay."

After a few moments, Remus was able to stop laughing. "No. It's Sirius, and—"

"_Sirius_? You can't be---er---," she paused for a moment, trying to weasel around an over-used pun. "You must be joking. Martha's going to _die_ when she finds out—,"

"_Actually_," Remus interrupted loudly, "he's bi. But right now it's about the same thing."

"What're the chances of _that_? Two guys in the same dorm swinging both ways?"

"90 percent of all werewolves are bisexual, remember? And Sirius is just a pervert, so…." Remus said. "Anyway, I think he likes me."

"Remus," Lily said, looking down her nose. "One: 'I think he likes me'? Are we in kindergarten? Two: if you like each other, you should say something. Three: I don't think you should 'go out' with him. There are a million other better people in the world. He's a dick! I don't see why you hang out with him and Potter _anyway_."

"Lily, they really are good people, it's just--,"

"I don't want to hear it."

"--James is always trying to make himself look good when you're around. I _know_ he's failing miserably, but………don't look down your nose _too _much."

Lily sighed. "Fine. If you like Black, go ahead and make it known to him. Do whatever you want. But please don't try to play matchmaker with me and Potter. It won't work."

She got up and left, leaving Remus feeling embarrassed about his latest attempt at helping his friend.

%%%%%%%

Notes: Hey. Sorry this chapter is so short. I got no time! So, vacation for a week or two, then back to writing! Thanks to all you who reviewed!


	5. WHAT?

Notes: Yay, I'm back! Ugh.... band camp......but this isn't a report about the abuse that goes on there.

Sir Deranged Reindeer-You are going to find out exactly how evil I am in this chapter .........I'm sorry!! You reviewed before?? Thank you.........I don't usually have people do that, but.........I love you!

**TheifofBlueness-does Happy Dance No more waiting!! Another re-reviewer! Yayness!**

**Demon Tears- Thank you!**

Adhara1- I try. It gets on my nerves when the characters are OOC, so I want all mine to be as in character as possible.

**a-Why?? And is that an insult, or a complement?? (I have a friend who might consider that a compliment, so I'm a little confused)**

**Rin the Kitsune-Rin? Kitsune? InuYasha?? Um.........right. I just had to add that. I love Lily......and I haven't decided if this is their fifth, sixth or seventh year. I think it might end up being the sixth. It might stretch to seventh.**

Thank you to all the people I haven't mentioned yet. And remember: Be afraid. Be rather afraid.

%%%%%%

Remus took a deep breath and opened the door to the dormitory. Sirius was sitting cross-legged on the bed, reading some book. Remus didn't fool himself into thinking that it was homework. The only homework they had was from today, and Sirius always waiting until ten o'clock of the night before it was due to start it.

"Hey, Sirius," Remus said, trying to take the shaking out of his voice.

"Oh, hey!" Sirius said, looking up, bright-eyed.

Remus walked over to Sirius' bed and sat down. "Um.........about the guy you like. Maybe you should tell him. Because chances are, he'd like you too. And........." Remus took a deep breath, and continued. "Perhaps he's waiting for you to say something."

"You think?" Sirius said, looking intent.

Remus nodded. "I know."

Sirius gave a great smile. "I should ask him right now! Wow.........Michael Poluque, like me I can't believe—"

"WHAT?!" Remus said sharply. "Who the Hell is Michel Poluque?"

"You know, the guy the year above us! Tall, blonde hair, _gorgeous_ brown eyes—"

"You like Michael Poluque?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, looking confused. Then a look of realization came on his face. "You guess wrong, didn't you?"

Remus was already up and heading for the door. He slammed it behind him and raced down the steps from the dormitory. He wasn't looking where he was going, and so it was no surprise when he slammed into somebody on the way down. He looked up from where he had fallen to see James rubbing his head with one hand, while looking for his glasses with the other.

"Sorry, James. I didn't see you," Remus said, handing James his lost glasses.

"Which is rather odd, since you have the best eyesight out of all four of us," James said, standing up slowly and wincing. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Remus said, getting up himself.

"Yes there is. You are all tense and you aren't giving some extravagant explanation for something small and dumb."

"Fine. I'll tell you in private," Remus said, before heading toward the portrait hole across the common room.

&&&&&&

"Are you _kidding_ me?" James said, carefully rearranging his cloak to cushion himself from the cold, hard stone. "And who the Hell is Michael Poluque."

"Some seventh year who can hardly keep his pants on long enough to do his homework, and still manages to get good grades," Remus said, sourly.

"Hm. Sounds a bit like a certain person _we_ know," James said, thoughtfully. "But seriously. I thought for sure he liked you. I mean, really. You guys are always together and he actually _mothers_ you, which is really saying something. But I guess he is kind of dumbass."

"That's what I'm thinking right now. That's what Red said. I probably should have listened to her," Remus said with a sigh.

"Red?" James said, sitting up suddenly and straight. "As in Lily Evans, Red?"

"Um," Remus paused, regretting saying something. "Yeah. But then again, she said some mean things about you, too."

James lay down with a sigh, and cradled his head on his hands.

"You know, Moony," James said, somewhat sadly. "I think the two of us are barking up the wrong trees."

Remus gave a small laugh at that. James what right. Both of them were lusting after people who didn't want them back.

"But you know," he continued. "Anything less is only second best, right?"

"I don't want second best," Remus said quietly, hugging his legs and putting his chin on his knees. "I'm tired of second best."

"Yeah," James agreed. "And when have _I_ ever settled for second best?"

"Never."

"Exactly. You know, I think I'll stop with Lily for a while," he said.

"You're _giving up_?" Remus said, incredulously.

"No! Never!" James said loudly, before Remus hushed him. It was after curfew, and they didn't need to be caught out of the common room. "I think I should stop thinking about myself, and start thinking about helping you get the man of your dreams!"

"What's the motive?" Remus asked, sharply. "There's always something in it for you."

"Well," James admitted. "I think she might like me better if I lay off a bit."

"Thanks, James," Remus said, smiling a little. "But not a word of this to Peter?"

"Nah. What he doesn't know won't hurt him," James said, with a wink. "Well, he'll probably wonder about the whole 'why-aren't-you-chasing-Evans' thing, and I'll tell him that. But as far as I know, he still thinks you two are straight as pins. It should probably stay that way."

Remus smiled. "Let's get back to the common room before we're caught," he said.

The two of them headed back quietly, and Remus went to bed that night, feeling more content than he had in a while.

%%%%%%%%

Notes: Yes. I am evil. I got people's hopes up, and then stomped on them. This is the reason I am a pessimist: when things don't go your way, you're fine, when they do, you get a pleasant surprise !!

Don't worry; I won't drag it out too far. I hope.


	6. A Conversation with Prongs

**Sir Deranged Reindeer: You read My Calm Serenity? Well, you make my**** day, too! The name is pronounced Pol-ook**

**SP-in-Sirius-Denial: Hm? _Is_ Sirius tricking them? I don't think so………**

**Elvish Jedi**

**Glinda: See? I put another note up! This one from James!**

**Violet-angel07: If you are looking for some good R/S stories and are a discriminating shipper (like me), you could try Supposedly they only accept stories where they are in-character, without the whole mpreg and creepy stuff like that. I like it a lot.**

**Seraphina Pyra:  
**

&&&&&&&**  
**

Mr. Padfoot

_What's up with this Poluque guy? I thought you had the hots for Remus. Or at least, you seem to. You two are always hanging out, and you're always all over him and stuff. Besides, it seems like the guy can hardly ever keep his pants on, anyway. You'll end up being the flavor of the week, you know? I'd hate to end up like that, myself. I don't know. Just talk to me after class._

_Mr. Prongs_

_P.S. Did _you_ know that Moony's bi?_

Sirius glared down at the sheet of paper. First Evans gives him the evil eye all day for some unknown reason, and now James was criticizing him for his taste in guys. What would James know about it, anyway, he didn't even _like_ guys. He crumpled it up, wincing at the noise it made. He quickly looked up at the teacher in hopes that he hadn't noticed, but apparently he hadn't. Either that, or he was dead. Sirius hoped it was the latter; he _hated _potions.

He was really beginning to hate his friends. While he was stuck in advanced potion classes three times a week, James and Peter only had it once, and Remus had Defense Against the Dark Arts all day, nearly every day, with the occasional Transfiguration, Charms, or History class shoved in. Maybe _he_ should become a teacher like Remus, that way he wouldn't be stuck with the Slytherins all the time.

At lunch he trudged in and plopped down besides James. He gave a sideways glare at his friend before shoveling mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Where're Remus and Peter?" he asked.

"Peter is in the hospital wing with Remus. Poor Moony had a particularly rough lesson. Something about small dragons," James said, fluffing his hair.

"What did you mean in that note you gave me?" Sirius said.

"Hm?" James looked up, momentarily. "What do you mean? I thought was being very clear."

"About me having the hots for Moony."

"Oh!" James said. "Well, you are always hanging on him. You know, grabbing, hugging, all that stuff. I just figured you wanted to touch him as much as possible."

Sirius frowned. "That's only because Peter always freaks out at the thought of touching people and _you_ hit me whenever I try."

"That's cause I'm not a poof."

Sirius threw his friend another glare. "You calling me a poof, you wanker? And that last part. Where you hinting at something?"

"Yes. And no, I wasn't hinting, I was merely asking. _I_ didn't know until a few days ago," James stood up. "Anyway, I have to get to the library. I'll talk to you later."

Sirius snorted. In all likelihood, James was just going to stalk Evans. No use in following him. Unless he wanted another boring talk on how beautiful she was, then having James ask him a thousand times why she wouldn't go out with him. At least the other girls had stopped trying, seeing as how he made it obvious he was taken. They had been annoying, and Sirius had a reputation to keep up.

Well, this left nothing better for Sirius to do than visit Remus. And force the werewolf to help him with his homework.

&&&&&&&&

Notes: Well, there is. After a busy first little while of school, I've got an update. You know, this story was only meant to be a ficlet, or maybe even two chapters. But I think I like writing this. It's my first slash story, and it is rather interesting to work on. The one problem was that when it first really started to become a slash story, the day I was writing it all my sister's gay friends started flocking to our house for some reason . It just freaks me out to write stuff like this with people like that around, I don't know why.


	7. In the Hospital Wing

Sirius nearly ran into Peter on the way into the hospital wing. Peter was obviously just leaving, and the smaller boy gave him a quick smile.

"Remus asked about you," he said. "He wanted to know whether you were too tied up in your homework."

"Well, obviously I'm not," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. Sometimes Peter acted like he didn't know anything.

A shrug, and Peter walked off. Sirius entered the hospital wing to see Remus lying in the bed on the end, bandaged up and looking annoyed. However, at the sight of Sirius, he visibly brightened.

"Oh, good," Remus said. "I was about to page you." He held up a small hand mirror. He must have borrowed it from James, for some reason.

"Madam Pomphrey won't let me leave," the werewolf sighed, looking annoyed again. "A couple of others got off just as bad as me. In case you hadn't noticed. Anyway," Remus lowered his voice, "she thinks it will be less suspicious if I don't leave sooner than everybody else. You know, I heal fast and all that."

Sirius grinned along with Remus. Indeed, he had noticed a couple other people in the hospital wing. He hadn't thought anything of it, as there were accidents all the time, what with charms and transfigurations, and-- with a record high of accidents—Potions.

"So what'd you bring me to do?" Remus said, with way too much cheer for an injured person.

"Homework," Sirius said, pulling out his Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

Remus scowled. "Can't you figure this stuff out yourself?"

"_You're_ the one trying to become a teacher. You get have to _teach_ me. Besides, it's not like you don't have like, fifty more classes than I do."

Remus rolled his eyes, but Sirius knew that Remus was just teasing him at this point. He knew that Remus loved showing them that he was smarter than them at something. And more often than not, that something was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Madam Pomphrey eventually made her rounds, and Sirius looked up at her with the most pathetic expression he could muster.

"Madam Pomphrey," he said, trying to sound miserable. "_please_ let Remus leave. It's Friday, and he shouldn't be made to stay up here all night! We need to get out of here soon, or else we won't make it in time to get smashed before The Three Broomsticks closes!"

Madam Pomphrey laughed. "Go! Begone with you! And be careful you don't get caught!"

Remus gave a huge sigh of relief, and the two of them packed up there stuff and hurried out. As soon as they were out, Remus pulled some bandages off to show already healed skin. The two of them then started racing through the halls to the common room. It was a Friday tradition. Remus would probably win again. Sirius laughed, wondering why he ever even bothered.

Notes:Well, I'm currently struggling with a romance-novelist's (novelist?? I don't think I'm THAT good yet o.O) hardest task: Keep it romantic, without getting cheesy or smutty. That's hard. Well, not the smutty part, I'd be too embarrassed………but cheesy _is_ hard. Wish me luck!

XBreakawayx:

Violet-angel07: Okay. officially sucks. Well, not really, they've got an excellent system. But, I had the website name/address up there and everything. It took it out. Let's try this again. It's Howlkingdom . Org. Just get rid of the spaces. Happy hunting!

**Seraphina Pyra: It's always too short. Doesn't matter what the story is. Unless you are like this loony girl I saw that wrote a 62 chapter story.**

**Sleeper6:**

**Sir Deranged Reindeer: I feel you should always feel like strangling at least one character in a story. Dumbasses are fun to write (the good kind of dumbass, that is.)**

**Gold Silk: Yup! You get to meet him! Briefly, but nonetheless, he will be in a chapter.**


	8. Sirius is Going on a Date

Remus groaned as sunlight fell on his face. Ah yes, the joys of waking up in the morning. He rolled over and pulled the blanket on his face. Moments later, he regretting his habit of sleeping without his blankets covering his feet.

There was something warm and wet going at them. Peering at the end of the bed, he saw Padfoot licking at his toes. After a moment, the dog looked up and grinned. It then turned into the image of his good friend and crush.

"Wake up!" Sirius yelled, jumping onto Remus' bed. "We've got a Hogsmeade visit!"

"What difference does it make to you?" Remus asked.

Just yesterday, Sirius had received a note. Not just any note. The blonde haired jerk-off had actually asked him out on a date. And the only date that was _ever_ possible to _any_ of the students was the few Hogsmeade visits a year. Which meant that this time, Sirius wasn't going to be joining them.

"Come ooon," Sirius whined. "You can at least eat breakfast with me!"

"I'll tell you what," Remus said, still groggy and tired-eyed. "You go down, and I'll meet you when I'm ready."

"You aren't going back to sleep are you?" Sirius asked, warily.

"No, I promise I'm not going back to sleep."

"Okay!" Sirius jumped off Remus' bed and towards the door. "I'll meet you down there!"

Remus groaned and kicked the blankets off. The stone floor was cold, and Remus didn't have slippers. Slowly he made his way toward the showers. He nearly ran into James at the door.

"My, aren't we looking cheery this morning," James commented with a grin.

Remus gave him a rude hand gesture.

"I just got woken up by Padfoot all but sucking on my toes," Remus deadpanned. "It's a sad existence, when the only way one is able to relieve one's desires by wanking off in the showers."

With that, Remus slammed the door shut behind him.

Within half an hour, Remus had finally gotten dressed and down to the Great Hall. Sirius was on the edge of his seat, and James was rolling his eyes. Remus wondered for a moment how come James didn't understand that it was how his friends felt and the mention of Lily Evans' name. Peter, on the other hand, was looking happily oblivious, and was chatting happily to James about Zonko's.

As they were heading out the door, Remus was pulled to the side. He looked around at the owner of the hand, and saw a flash of red hair.

"Hey there, Red," he said, giving a small smile.

"You're upset," she said, looking worried. "Has something happened? Or is Prince Charming still clueless?"

"It's nothing," he said. "Just that he's on a date with Micheal Poloque."

She studied Remus for a moment, before a look of realization came on her face. "Isn't he that Ravenclaw that can't keep his pants on for five minutes?"

"Yeah."

"God," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "If you want my opinion, they suit each other."

Remus gave another small, sad smile as she walked away. Her and James would have made a great couple. If only the latter wasn't such a dope and the former would give said dope a real chance.

6767676767676767676767676767

Notes: well, I've just gotten done nominating one of my favorite authors for Howl Kingdom. I need to drown myself in Sirius/Remus fanfiction. Did I ever mention that I get really, really, _really_ nervous at the idea of talking to strangers?

Sorry about the lack of updates lately. I joined the school play, and now I have practice five days a week, till six at night! It's killing me! So, I'm sorry if updates slow down.

xbreakawayx

Seraphina Pyra: I know. Don't worry, I'm making stuff happen. Finally.

Goddess of Darkness3

PippinsMyHobbit: you were reading this in school? Lucky! My school won't let as look at anything. Literally. We can't search Google for pictures, even.

Sleeper6: I know. A lot of people commented on the chapter being short. I'm sorry.

xBrOkEnBoTtLex: I promise, they will get together.

Glinda: I agree entirely. Aww………but Sirius wouldn't be as loveable if he wasn't such a dope !

Sir Deranged Reindeer: I overuse them too! By the way, did I thank you for reading my other stuff? Well, just in case, thank you so much!!

Miss Anonymous Hp: I wonder what my parents would think if they knew I was _writing_ slash, instead of homework! grimaces at thoughts Heh. Maybe I'll shove them in a broom closet in a different story!


	9. Smitten

It was the night after the Hogsmeade visit. Remus sat at the table picking at his food, and wondering why he was even staying in the first place. He didn't really want Sirius to come back and begin telling about how great his date was before he even sat down. Beside him, James was half-heartedly shoving food in his mouth. Remus knew that his messy-haired friend was thinking the same thing.

Remus turned around to get up, and saw a figure standing right behind him. He looked up into the face of Micheal Poloque. His face was indeed, rather handsome, his hair was wavy and blonde, and he held an expression like he had some sort of secret joke. Upon seeing the stony expression on Remus' face, he burst out laughing.

"Congradulations, Lupin," he said, before walking away, still laughing.

A moment later, Sirius came and sat down, looking depressed.

"Well," James said after a moment of silence. "What happened?"

"He laughed," Sirius said, looking confused. "It _started_ good. And we talked for a while at lunch and stuff. But he started getting this expression like something was extremely funny. And then he just started laughing."

"Why?"

Sirius looked completely clueless.

"I know why."

Lily came and sat down at the table. "He was telling the other Ravenclaws about it. He said that Sirius was absolutely smitten the whole time. But it wasn't over _him_. It was over somebody else. It was the only thing Sirius talked about. And he didn't even realize it."

"Huh?"

"Figure it out, Black," Lily said. She then stood up and left.

"Okay," James said. "Who was it?"

Sirius looked dumbfounded for a moment. "I……mentioned Remus' name a few times………but………"

James and Remus exchanged a glance, before Remus stood and grabbed Sirius by the arm.

"I need to talk to Padfoot for a moment."

He pulled Sirius off. After a few moments, they reached an empty classroom. Remus pulled the door shut behind them, then walked over to a candle and lit it. All through these actions, Sirius watched Remus with a nervous fascination. He wasn't quite sure what was about to happen. But one thing he did know, he wasn't about to ruin his and Remus' friendship over a crush he had.

"Remus………?" Sirius said quietly.

Remus stopped and stared at the wall for a moment. When he turned around, Sirius saw him laughing, and a moment later, Remus had thrown himself on Sirius, pulling him down to kiss him.

A few moments later they separated, Remus leaning his head on Sirius' shoulder and still laughing.

"Padfoot, you dope," he said. "I—" more laughter.

"Does this make us………boyfriends?"

Remus looked up, surprised.

"If you want to be superficial and casual about it," he said, raising an eyebrow. "The term 'boyfriend' makes it feel like we don't intend to keep it."

Sirius studied Remus for a moment. Of course, it was just like Remus to put meanings to such things. But right now, Sirius wasn't in the mood to argue about something so silly. He was thinking about something else.

"James knew," he stated.

"Yes."

"And Evans."

"Yes."

"Micheal?"

"No. I'm not _that_ shallow. I care about you more than _that_."

"Ah." Silence for a moment. Then, Sirius drew back and looked at the door. "Do you think dinner is over? I'm hungry."

Remus smiled. His appetite had returned, too. The two of them returned to the Great Hall, and sat down. Peter was chatting excitedly to James, but James' attention was on Remus and Sirius. Remus nodded to James and smiled, who returned the look. And underneath the table, Remus and Sirius had their fingers entwined.

676767676767676767

Notes: Well, I think that may be the end. I always knew this would be a short story. If I feel like it, I might add an epilogue. Reveiws would be very nice!

Mako-Kigue: Glad you like it !

Tanya J Potter

Miko: Yeah, Sirius is blind. Even though he had a crush on Remus all along . !

Versipellis: Nah. Remus ain't a jerk. He would just hope that that Sirius came around.

Cacti-chan: oh good. I've never written a serious romance before. And certainly no slash, so I'm happy that it worked out okay!

Xandria Nirvana: No. Not one-sided.

Celi

xBrOkEnBoTtLex: Well, it really was supposed to happen about five chapters ago. And as for the play, we're doing The Moustrap, by Agatha Christie (in chase you know it, I get to be Miss Casewell !!!)

Sir Deranged Reindeer: Yeah. He did. I could imagine that it would drive Remus crazy, especially since Sirius saw it as an innocent gesture.


End file.
